


Best Birthday Ever

by brennyk23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennyk23/pseuds/brennyk23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian didn't know what to expect from Mickey for his Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic :) Which you'll probably be able to tell from my writing. But I hope you like it.

Ian had just turned 18.

He was at home with his brothers and sisters celebrating the big day with a party thrown by his older sister Fiona.

'I'm so proud of you! Turning 18. You’re an adult! But I'm still in charge' she smiled at him with the warmth that could only come from Fiona, a hug so tight he thought it was a goodbye.

He had seen the smile less over the last few years. With her siblings to raise, money tight, and her on again off again boyfriend Jimmy/Steve disappearing long ago. She had less reason to smile. She was tired.

Lip, Ian’s older brother came stumbling into the kitchen where his brother and sister were standing, still holding onto each other.  
‘Jesus Fiona, you’re not still on about him being all grown up are you? He’s not going anywhere’. Lip said, almost yelling in his drunken state.

The words could almost hurt Ian. Lip was right. He had failed to get into West Point, the military academy he had dreamt of joining for as long as he could remember. But he could always just enlist, though he knew his family would be devastated and angry if he ran off like that. A college degree was what Fiona wanted from him. He was yet to decide what to do, at college, if he went, or in life.

Fiona, letting go of Ian now, turned to Lip, with a glare that made his balls shrink. Not knowing where to look, he fidgeted in his pocket, pulled out a joint and lit it, passing it to her as a peace offering. He knew he had overstepped with his words, knowing he had hit a soft spot for Ian.

Fiona eyed the joint, but took it. Taking a deep puff, she passed it towards Ian, who turned away from it. Not that he wasn’t into smoking pot, but he needed to be sober enough to venture out of the house when he could get the chance.

Moving back into the lounge, Ian looked as his younger siblings dancing on the coffee. ‘IAN! Come dance with me’ came from his younger sister Debbie. Her hair was a sweaty mass stuck to her face as she moved her body like someone having a seizure.  
Ian watched, unsure what to do, but went to her and danced along anyway. His younger brother Carl watching, swaying side to side. He had clearly gotten a hold of some ones half-finished drink.

The front door burst open and it was their neighbours, Kev and Veronica. Veronica moved passed them, brushing a kiss to Ians cheek, wishing him a Happy Birthday and moving towards Fiona with a large bottle of Vodka.

Kev moved to follow, patting Ian on the shoulder as he passed.

‘Good’ thought Ian. Veronica will get the older Gallaghers drunk, and he could be gone soon. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend his birthday with his family. But he had someone waiting for him. Or, he had hoped.

As if his mind was being read, his phone sounded with a loud beep.

_New Message: Mickey_  
9.58pm  
Ey fuck head. I’m not waiting all night on your skinny ass.

Ian smiled. Although the message would seem rude to some, Ian knew Mickey was keeping his promise to have a birthday celebration of their own.

 _Reply to: Mickey_  
9.59pm  
Give me 20 minutes. X.

 _New Message: Mickey_  
9.59pm  
Don’t be a fag.

Ian smiled again. He knew Mickey wouldn’t admit to it, but he liked when Ian acted cute towards him. Not always. But sometimes.

Ian looked around at everyone sitting on various surfaces in the kitchen behind him. Taking shots like it was nobody’s business. Surely they would be ok without him for an hour or so.

He walked to the front door, grabbed his jacket, and slipped out as quickly and quietly as he could. His feet moving him in the right direction, without having to think about it.

When he reached the old building, he took the stairs two at a time. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not what he got when reached the top.  
Mickey was standing there, in the middle of the roof, the place where the Ian had met Mickey numerous times before. Black hoodie, dark dirty jeans, pulling a cigarette from his mouth with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Ian felt a warmth wash over his body as he looked at the older boy.

‘Hey’ was all Ian could say. As he looked past Mickey to blanket on the floor, lit candles around it, and cooler.

‘Happy Birthday’ Mickey said, looking everywhere but directly at Ian, a small feeling of embarrassment in his stomach has he let the younger boy take in the scene in front of him.  
Mickey didn’t do romantic. He didn’t do any of that shit from the movies, like standing in the rain and kissing or holding hands or anything. But Ian liked that stuff and Mickey knew it. And because Mickey liked Ian, and it was his birthday, he would do this for Ian. And not because he was looking to get laid or anything. No. No.

‘Mickey… You got candles’? Ian asked, still stood at the top of the stairs, afraid to move in case it was all a dream.  
‘Yeah I fucking did, and a blanket and some fruity wine shit. Now come here and fucking kiss me’. Mickey knew it was out of left field, but he wasn’t expecting Ian to be so… Shocked? He could be a nice guy… Boyfriend? Whatever the fuck, when he wanted to be.

Ian moved slowly, taking his time as to make every detail of that moment stick in his memory like a photograph. He reached Mickey, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking him deep in the older boys eyes. Mickey put a hand to Ian’s face, and rubbed the red heads soft lips with his thumb.

Mickey could feel Ian’s pulse, rapid, like his own. Ian’s breath was warm on Mickey’s mouth, and they slowly pressed their lips together. It wasn’t a rough kiss, it wasn’t their usual fast, life almost depends on it kiss. It was soft and warm. Long and almost needing, like it could be their last.

They broke apart and Ian’s smile was wide and glowing. Mickey smirked at him and sat down on the blanket, pulling Ian with him. They lay down on their backs, holding hands and looking up to the sky. Mickey lit another cigarette and puffed away.  
Ian couldn’t believe it. Was this the same Mickey he had seen yesterday, the rough ex-con who would rather punch someone in the face than smile at Ian in public? Here on the rooftop, laying on a blanket surrounded by candles?  
But then, they weren’t really in public at that moment, well they were, but they were hidden away, above the city and the people they knew, above all their worries.

They lay there for what could have been hours, not talking, just looking. Ian absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across the back of Mickeys hand. Mickey hadn’t pulled away, so Ian was soaking in the touch as much as he could.

Mickey felt like he was actually at peace, somewhere in his head, at that moment. He watched Ian out of the corner of his eye, a look of contentment on the boy’s face. Mickey hadn’t to let go of his hand, he didn’t want to, like maybe Ian would disappear if he did. Man, if he was doing this for Ian, he was truly in trouble. But, he wasn’t afraid. Not now. He had bought Ian here with a motive. It was Ian’s birthday, and damn it if Mickey wasn’t going to make it the best one he’d ever had.

Mickey’s palms started to sweat as he kept watching Ian. His heart was starting to race as he thought about the last couple of years with the boy. The boy who had almost left him to go off to some fancy Army college. But fate had different plans. Ian hadn’t gotten in, and he hadn’t left Mickey. The thought of losing Ian had put a fear into Mickey he didn’t know could exist. And he never wanted to feel that again.

Mickey looked over at Ian, who seemed lost in the sky, and cleared his throat to get the boys attention. Ian looked at Mickey, a look that made him feel like he could conquer the world.

‘So umm, you know I’m sorry you didn’t get into that West Point’ Mickey said, still lost in Ian’s face.

Ian, with a smile on his face, leaned in and kissed Mickey on his forehead. ‘Yeah, it sucks, but you know, things don’t always work out how you want them too. My life has always been full of disappointment’. 

Mickey shifted a little at that, not sure if Mickey was one of those disappointments. And Ian noticed the tiny movement, felt Mickeys hand tense just slightly. He looked back at Mickey and smiled again. Smiled at the guy who was tough as rocks on the outside, but not so on the inside. Smiled at the guy who made him smile. At the guy who made him feel like everything would be ok eventually. Made him feel that they would get through whatever was thrown at them, if they just stayed together. And God knows they’d been through their share of the shit.

‘You’re not a disappointment Mick’ Ian said looking to see Mickey’s reaction. Mickey didn’t look at him. ‘Shit’ Ian thought, ‘Did I just ruin this moment that easily’?

Mickey let that settle on his mind for a moment. He wasn’t a disappointment to the red head. The red head that can have anyone in the world. It was the first time someone had said that to him. He let that sit between them for a moment before he looked to Ian. ‘Ok this is it, you have to do this’ Mickey thought.

Biting down on his lip, nerves running through his body like the after effects of a good high, he smiled at Ian, took a deep breath and said ‘I love you, Ian’.

And that was that. It was out there. Between them. He’d said it and he’d survived. His heart was racing so hard he thought it might explode. But it felt good. Maybe he should have opened the wine first.

Ian didn’t move. He didn’t react. He couldn’t. He had waited so long to hear those words come from Mickeys mouth, but had convinced himself it would never happen. That wasn’t what Mickey would do. But he had. And he had to say something back. Mickey was looking at him, watching him, searching for a reaction.

‘He does love me’ Ian thought.

Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was on Mickeys, kissing him hard and deep, like he needed it to survive. Mickey kissed him back, like he had been waiting a life time. Their hands searching each other, grabbing at each other, trying to get as much of each other as they could.

Ian pulled away, short of breath and smiled down at Mickey. He felt like his face was going to break in two.

‘I love you too’ he said and kissed Mickey again, more passionate then the one before…

*

Mickey woke up, Ian’s arm wrapped around his middle. He was cold, but not as cold as Ian felt. He was shivering. Mickey rolled over and faced Ian. Watching him sleep. He looked down at Ian’s naked body and then his own. They’d fallen asleep together, after celebrating Ian’s birthday. He was surprised they hadn’t frozen through the night.

Ian’s body moved slightly, and Mickey leaned in and kissed him, softly. Ian opened his eyes and looked around him, then back to the face in front of him.

It hadn’t been a dream. Last night had happened. And it was amazing.

Ian smiled at Mickey and kissed him back.

‘So, last night…’ Ian had started to say as he watched Mickey get up and put his pants on.

Mickey cut him off, ‘Yeah that was fucking good man. If I’d have known you could be that wild of a fuck, I would have told you ages ago’. He smiled down at Ian, then bit into his bottom lip.

Ian smiled, he wanted to hear it again. ‘Would have told me what’?

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows. ‘Are you fucking serious? Come on man’.

Ian wasn’t going to let it go, and they both knew it.

‘No seriously, told me what? Maybe if you remind me, I could fuck you again, just as good as last night’.

Mickey couldn’t believe it. Ian was seriously going to use sex to get him to tell him again. Well alright, he’d said it once, and the rewards were worth it.

‘Alright tough guy, I fucking love you’.

Ian smiled. Twice. He had said it twice. Ian jumped up and started kissing Mickey, biting his lip. Round two.

 

*

When they had finished, they both stood quietly, smiles on their faces and got dressed. Ian was glowing, and couldn’t stop himself looking at Mickey. The guy who loved him.

‘So… Did you have a good birthday’? Mickey asked, not looking back at Ian, but finding his belt buckle very interesting.

He felt Ian step closer to him. His chin being lifted by the red heads hand.

Ian looked at Mickey like he was the start and the end of the world, and kissed him gently.

‘It was the best birthday I’ve ever had’.

And at the Mickey smiled at him and didn’t look away.

They both knew this was going to be the start of many more ‘best birthdays’ to come.

They were pulled out of their love trance by Ian’s phone beeping.

He looked down at the screen.  
  
 _New Message: Fiona_  
7.30am  
Where the fuck are you?

‘Oh shit’ Ian said looking at Mickey. Well, maybe this was going to be his best birthday ever. Because Fiona was going kill him.


End file.
